Explorations
by Insert Amusing Username Here
Summary: Post-game. During some time alone Squall uses the new privacy he has as an opportunity to explore himself. LEMON.


**Explorations**

**Warnings: Solo M, PWP, M/F fantasies, and probably ooc.**

* * *

Squall was indulging in something he never really had the chance to enjoy before, being naked. While when Squall was around other people he not only preferred to be fully clothed but felt a compulsive need to hide as much skin as possible, but when alone Squall enjoyed the freedom of nudity, he wasn't sure why but given the fact that until recently Squall had lived in the SeeD dorms and before that the student dorms, both of which used large locker-room style shared bathrooms he had never had the opportunity to explore this particular pleasure. Even in the single room he had in the SeeD dorms Squall had never felt comfortable as any SeeD with high security clearance could open the door, even if it was locked and Selphie had both high security clearance and no sense of boundaries.

However after the sorceress war with his new position as SeeD Commander, Squall had been assigned one of two identical apartments on the third floor. One was originally Cid's, now occupied by the new headmistress Quistis, the other, Squalls new apartment was originally slated for the Vice-Headmaster but Balamb Garden had never had anyone in that position so it had gone unused until it had been assigned to Squall as the new Commander's quarters. So now the only people other than Squall who could unlock the door to his quarters were Quistis in case of emergency and Rinoa who Squall personally gave access.

Even so the only place where Squall felt comfortable enjoying his nudity was in his apartment's personal bathroom where the door, once locked from the inside, could not be opened from the outside.

All this led to Squall on his day off sitting on a bath mat on his bathroom floor as naked as the day he was born, simply enjoying his secret little amusement. His back was to the towel rack and he had one of the towels on the rack between the skin of his back and the cold tile of the wall. Directly opposite him whish his feet propped up on it was the bath, it wasn't overly big so Squall couldn't comfortably fit into it but Rinoa had already made use of it a couple of times, to the left of that, directly opposite the door was the glass shower cubical and to Squall's right perpendicular to the bath was a small counter with the sink.

Squall cast a glance around the room and caught sight of his phone next to him. With Adel no longer sealed in orbit the world wide signal interference had ended and wireless technology out of Esthar had taken the world by storm, within a month of mobile phones being released they had already began making "Smart Phones". Combination phone/PDA's that even allowed wireless access to the internet, Squall had one of the latest ones to help him organise all his appointments as Commander, but for now Squall decided he was going to browse the internet on his phone.

Squall wondered what he was going to look up and one again cast his eyes around the room until he was looking straight at his "other gunblade", Squall bit his lip, he had never gone through sex ed as it was an optional class at garden. but he did understand the basics of sex, SeeDs were mercenaries, high class highly paid ones but mercenaries none the less so he had heard his share of lewd tales from other SeeDs, but he was curious, from what he understood guys "equipment" sizes varied and as part of his "avoid public nudity" quest he had also avoided seeing other guys naked so never had the chance to see how he compared.

The information he needed to work out how well "equipped" he was; would, without a doubt be available online. So Squall decided to investigate. He opened the browser on his phone and after a moment of thought he decided to be professional about this and went to the Encyclopedia Dolletia site. It only took him a minute to find the page on male reproduction and browsed through until he found the information on average penis size.

Realizing he would need to know how big he was to be able to compare he reached over and opened the cupboard under the sink, searching through it until he found the tailors measuring tape he kept in there so he could work out his uniform size.

As he got ready to measure himself he remembered that Encyclopedia Dolletia like the City-state of Dollet used the outdated Imperial system unlike Balamb which used the more modern Metric system, so Squall flipped the measuring tape over to the other side which was used to measure inches and pressing the end to his pelvic bone rolled the tape out over his penis until he passed the tip, checking the tape he saw that the tip reached just passed the 8 inch mark.

Looking back at his phone Squall was quite satisfied to see that the average was 5.5-6.5 inches and decided that he was above average, until he noticed something, the page said that 5.5-6.5 inches was the average size for an erect penis, Squall was completely soft.

Squall realised that this probably meant he was quite a bit above average and decided that he needed to measure himself erect to work out exactly how far above average he really was, the problem was, while he had been subject to more than his fair share of wet dreams, spontaneous erections and had experienced "morning wood" every morning since he was 14, Squall had never induced an erection himself.

Squall figured that he could probably do it if he thought of something erotic, but what?

Suddenly an image flashed in his mind of Rinoa in a bikini he once saw her wear when the group went to the beach and at the same time he felt his dick plump up slightly, so Squall lent his head back against the wall behind him, closed his eyes and let the memories of that day roll over him.

The three girls in their bikinis splashing around in the water, Rinoa running down the beach after the groups beach ball, Rinoa leaning over him to grab something out of her bag, her barely covered breasts right in front of his face, his eyes watching a droplet of water as it ran down over her collarbone down into her cleavage…

Squall opened his eyes and looked down, sure enough his cock was rock solid and throbbing slightly in time with the beat of his heart, he grabbed the tape measure and again pressing the end to his pelvic bone rolled the tape alone his member biting his lip to hold back a moan as the knuckles of his right hand grazed the sensitive tip, reading the measurement Squall had to double check it as he could hardly believe that his manhood was 13 and a half inches long.

"… That can't be right, it's more than double the average" Squall murmured to himself in disbelief.

After double checking both his measurement and the web page to make sure he hadn't misread the average length. Squall had to conclude that he was **very** well gifted.

Curiosity sated, Squall locked his phone and put away the measuring tape. However Squall then realized that he had another problem.

He had a hard on that wouldn't quit.

Each time his heart beat it throbbed, sending waves of pleasure down its length. Squall looked around trying to think of a solution when he remembered that he was in his bathroom. He hoisted himself to his feet and opened the door to his shower cubical, reaching in and putting his hand on the cold water tap.

Then Squall paused biting his lower lip as he considered another way to rid himself of the now unwanted erection. His cock pulsed, bobbing up and down. Almost as if nodding in agreement of this new idea.

Squall turned the cold water on slightly before quickly turning the hot water on as well.

As soon as the first wisps of steam rose from the bottom of the shower Squall jumped in, enjoying the pleasurable sensation of the hot water beating down on his body and his cock.

Reaching down, Squall wrapped his right hand around his member, unable to hold back any sounds this time he threw his head back and let out a long deep moan.

Looking back down at his manhood Squall noticed that his hand could not wrap all the way around it. His imagination quickly replaced his large calloused hand with Rinoa's much smaller and softer hand. The mental image of his cock dwarfing her petit hand made it throb again, and Squall lent his head against the cool tile wall of the shower and let out another moan.

Squall began pumping, quickly finding a rhythm that had his toe's curling as his left hand trailed up his inner thighs, before encountering his balls. Squall hadn't paid them any mind when he had been exploring himself earlier but now he put his considerable intellect to use learning about them.

Without slowing the pumping of his right hand or opening his eyes, Squall used his left hand to weigh and measure each of his heavy balls. Each one was a handful and if he had to guess he would say that they were the size of a pair of mandarins, maybe slightly larger.

Squall's imagination kicked in again, this time assaulting him with images of himself and Rinoa entwined in this very shower, Him buried deep within her, her moaning with each heavy thrust of his hips, the wet slapping sounds of their bodies meeting…

Squall's pumping sped up and his rhythm became erratic, his heavy balls clenched, his fat cock swelled, and with his loudest moan yet… he came hard.

Each jet of cum lasted for a couple of seconds and hit the wall with an audible ***SPLAT***.

One minute later when his orgasm finally ended. Squall's legs gave out under him and he fell on the floor of the shower with a splash, his back resting against the glass wall of the cubical.

Sitting there as the hot water rained down on him Squall made two resolutions.

One, to get more comfortable around other people (especially Rinoa).

And two, to do that again.

End

* * *

**So I learnt 2 things about myself while writing this**

**1 I use too many commas and 2**** I have a lot easier time writing when there is no dialogue.**

**Yes this is the first thing I have actually successfully written… and it's essentially smut… congratulations me, I am clearly**** the epitome of culture.**

**In any case feedback is welcome, please let me know about the many spelling and grammar mistakes are in here and I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
